1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to holders for telephones designed to hold a telephone over a user""s ear and mouth during use and, more particularly, to such a holder that attaches to a cap worn by the user.
2. Description of the Related Art
Rigid or flexible straps and headbands have been used to hold a telephone against the user""s head to allow hands-free operation of the telephone. Such devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,689,558, 4,821,317, 4,367,378, and 4,048,453. In order to use the telephone, the holder must position the telephone on the head so that its ear piece and mouthpiece are positioned against or near the user""s ear and mouth, respectively. One drawback with these holders in the prior art is that they are rigid structures that are uncomfortable when worn and require separate attachment of a component to the user""s head.
It is fashionable today for men to wear baseball caps. Another drawback with the prior art holders mentioned above is that they cannot be used when wearing a baseball cap.
What is needed is a telephone holder that allows for hands-free operation designed to be used with a baseball cap.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a telephone holder.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a telephone holder that allows hands-free operation.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such a telephone holder that is supported by a baseball cap when worn by the user.
These and other objects of the invention are met by a cap hat supported telephone holder disclosed herein which includes an elongated body made of flexible material designed to hold a standard size cordless or cellular telephone, a proximal end cap body holding means designed to attach the proximal end of the body to the side of the elastic band on a baseball cap, and a distal end cap brim holding means designed to attach the closed distal end of the body to the brim of the baseball cap. The proximal and distal end holding means are designed to hold the handset of a telephone placed in the pocket in a diagonally aligned position against the side of the head so that the handset ear piece is positioned against the user""s ear and the handset""s mouthpiece is positioned near or adjacent to the user""s mouth.
In the preferred embodiment, the body is made of nylon mesh material. The proximal end cap body holding means includes hook and loop connectors disposed between the proximal end of the body and the cap""s elastic band. The distal end cap brim holding means includes an inverted, Y-shaped strap with the two lower legs being spaced apart and attached to the pocket and the upper leg being attached to the brim of the cap.